Situations
by Wannabe-Temari
Summary: Don't you just hate it when your dating the guy of your dreams then some stuck up rich guy thinks he's in love with you! Well that's the situation Temari has gotten herself into. What will Shikamaru do when he finds out that Sasuke likes Temari too? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"I still can't believe your going out with that jerk, Temari, like seriously what do you see in that guy anyways?" A girl called Tay commented as she walked down the street with me.

"Would you quit dissing Shikamaru, like seriously he isn't that bad and I like the way he challenges my intellect." I defended while smiling to myself as I recalled a conversation between me and my boyfriend Shikamaru.

**flashback**

"_So...what are you doing after school?" I asked boredly while staring up at the cloud filled sky._

"_Do I really need to answer that troublesome question?" Shikamaru drawled lazily while looking up at the sky with his hands in his pockets._

"_Are you that lazy that you can't even be bothered answering such a simple question like that?" I wondered skeptically as I looked over at him with disbelief written all over my face._

"_No, I just can't be bothered answering your troublesome question with a simple answer like this..."He retorted then leaned over towards me until our lips collided into a lazy but delicately soft kiss that took my breath away._

_When he pulled back he had a small smile on his face as he asked, "So, what did you wanna do after school?"_

"Hello! Anyone Home?" Tay yelled in my ear while frantically waving her hand in front of my face.

My eyes widened with confusion when I finally realised what had just happened so I apologised to Tay for daydreaming.

"It's alright I guess, so as I was saying before you started to turn off on me back there, I think you should totally dump Shinamaru or whatever the heck his name is and date someone like Sasuke. He is like super hot, super rich and at least his hair doesn't make his face resemble a fricken pineapple!" She reasoned while digging through her purse to check if she had brought some lip gloss with her.

"OMG Tay! How many times have I got to say this til your stupid little blonde brain gets this, I AM NOT BREAKING UP WITH SHIKAMARU!" I growled irritably while pulling out my lip gloss and handing it over to Tay who looked upset for not bringing any lip gloss with her.

"Sorry, I guess it's just that I think your too pretty for someone like him you know? Where as if you were to date Sasuke then I'd like totally be fine with that, but in the end it is your choice I guess..." Tay sighed while plastering her lips with my watermelon flavoured lip gloss.

"Why don't you just go out with Sasuke then?" I asked while looking around the street for our friend Hinata who had told me to meet her at Linkin Green Street which was just around the corner from our other friend Matsuri's place.

"Because I'm not pretty and he's into girls with long hair not short hair." She muttered miserabley while shoving her manicured nails into her denim jeans pockets.

"Well then you must be forgetting that I also have short hair and stop saying your not pretty because you are and I bet you $100 if you actually gave Kimimaro a chance then you'd probably start to like him alot." I said while waving happily when I caught sight of Hinata waiting patiently for us at the next light post.

"Yeah but why would he look at your hair when he can just look at your perfect body and would you quit trying to hook me up with Kimimaro? I have to admit he is kinda hot but he's really creepy when he starts talking about our Science teacher, Professor Orochimaru, as if he owed his entire life to him or something." She explained.

I laughed out loud at hearing her explanation for not going out with Kimimaro, My brother Gaara hates his guts, I think it's because he like nearly killed his friend Lee with a science experiment gone wrong.

"What are you laughing about, Temari?" Hinata asked sweetly while hugging Tay and me.

"Oh just that Tay thinks Kimimaro is creepy and stuff..."I exclaimed with a happy smile on my face when I saw how healthy and well Hinata looked.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Tem?" Hinata shyly asked as her cheeks turned a shade of pink.

"You've grown up so much, Hina, your hair is longer than before, you've grown a few inches too and you look heaps more confident, what I can't get is how you could change so much in just 2 years" I complemented.

Hinata blushed furiously while fiddling with her fingers which she always did when she got embarrased and said, "Well, it has been 2 years since I've last seen you two, I had to grow out my hair because at my Grandmother's place in Amberdale, all of the women have to have long hair or else it is a sign of disrespect to the elders. I'm not the only one that has changed you should see Neji and Hanabi! You guys have changed too."

"Yeah, well I just got sick of changing the colour of my hair every month so I settled with Red." Tay added while looking up at the darkening sky as it was getting late.

"Come on, lets go back to my house, it's getting pretty dark" I said warily as I too looked up at the darkening sky.

Hinata and Tay nodded in agreement while I led the way towards my house that was around the corner and two blocks down. It was a long way but we should make it to my house before it gets too dark.

I looked around uneasily as I had a strange feeling that we were being watched, so I whispered to Hinata and Tay, "Keep an eye out and don't lower your guard, Alright?"

I knew they understood that I was telling them to keep calm because they just kept walking alongside me as though nothing were to happen but if you looked close enough you would see the scared look in Hinatas lavender eyes and see the stiffness in Tays shoulders as she tried to keep her confident stride.

We were nearly there, just a few blocks down and we'd be safe and sound in my cosy home, where I lived with my two brothers, Kankuro and Gaara, who should be home by now.

Just as we were about to turn down the street I lived in I heard a snap of a twig from behind me so I turned around sharply and called out, "Who's there? Show yourselves!"

We stood still as we were heard the sound of footsteps slowly making there way towards them with a scratchy noise to it as though whoever was walking behind us, was dragging his shoes against the concrete streetpaths.

When the person stepped into the light of the lamp post that stood on the side of all of us we gasped in surprise as we saw who it was, Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha remaining in this whole entire world – his mother and father were killed with the rest of his murdered family while his older brother Itachi only just died two months ago, everyone believes Sasuke killed him out of jealousy but from what the police say, Itachi died by Suicide because he couldn't cope with taking care of Sasuke. It must be sad to be Sasuke but he never really showed his emotions about these tradgic events that happened in his life. Not only was he standing before the three of us in the light of the lamp post but he was drunk, walking sluggishly.

"He needs help, maybe we should call someone?" Hinata suggested worriedly as she stared at Sasukes lost expression with concern.

"Maybe we should take advantage of the situation..." Tay purred with a suggestive smirk on her face as her eyes lit up with evil deeds that concerned the poor drunken Sasuke.

"Or maybe we should take him back to my place so we can get him cleaned up and then get my brothers to take him home?" I suggested wisely while walking towards Sasuke slowly.

I watched as his onyx eyes followed my every step with confusion, he looked like a mess and trust me he was, his hair was covering half his face, his black button up shirt looked like it was damp from sweat but she was guessing he had tipped beer all over shirt because he definately smelt like beer and his left hand still held a half full can of beer that swished with every movement he took.

"What...are...you...doing?" Sasuke slurred drowsily as he took a step towards her as though he were trying to prove to her that he was still in control of himself, which he wasn't of course.

"I'm going to take you to my place, Sasuke" I explained slowly so he could understand my every word.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled his over my shoulder so he could lean on me if he felt dizzy, then proceeded to walk towards my house that was just two houses away.

"When we clean him up Tem...I was wondering...Could I...Undress him?" Tay wondered slyly as she leered at Sasukes back.

Hinata giggled to herself from amusement, I looked over at Tay with disbelief while shaking my head.

As we reached the doorstep, Hinata pressed the doorbell and waited for the door to open, which it did, a shocked Kankuro stood at the door as he saw me holding Sasuke.

"What the heck is he doing here for?" Kankuro asked scornfully.

"Kank, he's drunk and needs our help!" I tried to explain.

"Fine, whatever but you have to take care of him!" Kankuro said while walking back up stairs to his room to contemplate whether or not he should get his camera out and start taking pictures of Sasuke drunk to get pay back on him for calling him a 'useless piece of shit', But decided against it.

I walked in with Sasuke after Hinata went through and waited for Tay to close the door behind her.

I went into the lounge and sat him down carefully on the couch, I took the beer out of his hand and put it in the rubbish bin.

"Hey! Give...that BACK!" Sasuke shouted angrily at the loss of his beer in his hand.

When I saw that he was going to try and get up I quickly rushed over to him to settle him down. A few seconds passed before he passed out from his drunken stupor.

"Who does he live with again?" I asked while walking into the kitchen to find Hinata and Tay eating whatever they'd found in the cupboards.

"I think he still lives at Paramore Avenue, the big holiday house his parents had bought because they thought the scenery looked nice or something" Tay answered after she had swallowed a mouthful of leftover spaghetti.

"Do you think we should call a taxi to take him home?" I asked as I picked up the phone unsurely.

"Honestly, I think we should keep him here for the night and have a little bit of...fun" Tay suggested mischieviously.

"Hinata?" I asked, hoping she would give me some good advice.

"I don't really mind if he stays the night or goes home, as long as he's safe" Hinata answered softly as she looked through the fridge for a drink.

_Should I leave him on the couch or call a taxi to take his drunk behind home? _I thought desperately.

I sighed with defeat as I sat on one of the benchs stools, I looked over at Tay who grinned knowingly, then looked over at Hinata who was too busy deciding whether she should have a can of pepsi max or a can of diet coke.

"Temari?" A voice called from the stairs, with the sound of footsteps following.

_Oh crap! How am I suppose to explain to Gaara about Sasuke?_ I thought hurriedly as I looked at the kitchen door opening slowly.

Gaara walked into the kitchen, shocked at first to see that Tay and Hinata was over then looked at Temari questioningly.

"Hello Gaara" Hinata greeted sweetly from the fidge, her cheeks red from blushing at my brother.

I smiled to myself when I remembered the day Hinata had fainted when I had accused her...

**Flashback**

_It was a sunny day outside and I was busy typing away on my laptop, I looked over at Hinata to see she was looking at something through my glass window, curious about what she was looking at, I walked over to the window to see my two brothers playing basketball which was very normal but what was different today was that they were playing – shirtless._

_I looked over at Hinata, she was blushing like crazy and twiddling her index fingers together. She had slept over last night because she supposibly wanted help studying for her Maths test coming up next week._

_I smirked to myself as I looked at Hinata gazing down at my brother Gaara playing basketball shirtless, sweat coating his built body and his red hair slicked back so it wouldn't get in the way of his concentration._

_What a perv... I thought._

_I noticed that Hinatas hair was different, she had a fringe now and her hair was shorter than before, Was she trying to impress him too? _

"_Hinata" I whispered in her ear casually._

_Hinata squealed with surprise while turning slightly to see me staring at her with a smirk, she blushed while stuttering slightly, "Y-Yes?"_

_I slung my arm across her shoulders while whispering to her as though I were sharing a secret with her, "I'm telling Gaara that you were having dirty thoughts about him while staring at his sweaty shirtless chest, when he finishes playing basketball with Kankuro"_

_Her eyes widened and her face turned from a light pink to a dark crimson before she fainted in my arms with a squeak of fright._

_I chuckled lightly to myself for teasing Hinata like that, Oh well, That's what she gets for perving at my youngest brother._

**Flashback ends**

"Temari! Are you even listening to me?" Gaara growled.

"Huh?" I mumbled as I looked at my brother with confusion.

Gaara shook his head while turning around to leave the kitchen, my eyes widened with anticipation because I knew that Gaara would've seen Sasuke on the couch now.

It was quiet, too quiet.

"What's wrong, Tem?" Tay whispered frantically when she saw Temari stiffen with tension.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PIECE OF SHIT DOING IN MY HOUSE! TEMARI!" Gaara shouted with fury from the lounge room, he was so loud that I swear the neighbours would start complaining.

_Just Great..._ I thought miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I could feel myself trembling with fear as I shakily stood up and made my way into the lounge room, I saw Gaara glaring down at Sasukes sleeping figure, I could see by his expression that Gaara was furious with me at that moment.

"Gaara..." I tried to explain calmly but was interupted by a furious growl.

"Don't you, _Gaara_, me like that! Don't even try to make me the guilty one here! You know I hate this piece of Shit! So why the fuck would you bring him here! In my house!" He growled angrily as he stared at me, waiting for a good excuse.

"He's drunk" I sighed in defeat as I shrugged my shoulders as though that should answer all of his problems.

Gaara stared at me in disbelief then just shook his head and left – and when I meant left, I didn't mean walk up the stairs to his room, I meant shove a leather jacket on and slam the front door on his way outside of the house.

At first I was silent with guilt, but then I reassured myself that Gaara would come home sooner or later so I quickly ran into the kitchen to find that Tay and Hinata were sitting on stools in shock – they must have heard Gaara's rant and his departure.

"Will...Gaara be okay, Tem?" Hinata wondered, concerned for his safety.

"Yeah, he'll be alright. He's just probably letting off some steam" I assured Hinata the sat down on a stool with my head bent down thinking about what had just happened.

_I should apologise to Gaara...its just that I thought he would have understood, _I thought sadly while looking out the kitchen sinks window, the stars were shining brightly, it reminded me of that night...Gaara had come home with his friend Naruto who was injured.

**Flashback**

_I was watching Maroon 5 on MTV when a bang on the door interupted my thoughts on the song. I quickly stood up and ran to the door which would have been knocked down if who ever behind the door didn't stop banging the door impatientingly._

_I opened the door to find my youngest brother Gaara helping a badly wounded Naruto, who was a very close friend to Gaara since the day Naruto had helped Gaara stop drinking, I quickly ushered them inside while retrieving the first aid kit from the bathroom._

"_What happened to him?" I asked worriedly as I took his shirt off to tend to the stab wound._

"_Sasuke happened, that little rat, he started a fight with Naruto over something stupid! He left Naruto there! Injured, and just walked away like he hadn't even nearly killed his best friend!" Gaara explained heatedly as he left me to take care of Naruto to go wash his hands in the sink which were covered in blood._

_My eyes widened at this as I added some alcohol to his wound so it couldn't get infected. Naruto winced slightly in pain when I started to wrap a bandage around his waist to keep pressure on his wound so it would stop bleeding._

"_...Thanks...Temari" Naruto gasped, smiling through the pain._

"_It's alright, just make sure you bandage yourself after cleaning the wound so it won't get infected and it should be better by next week" I stated firmly so he knew that I wasn't joking around._

_Naruto nodded thankfully while slowly getting up._

"_You can stay here for the night, if you want" Gaara suggested while drying his now cleaned hands._

"_Thanks, Gaara" Naruto thanked while sitting back down._

"_Well, I'm going to bed, If you need anything just help yourself and Temari will show you to the guest room" Gaara said tiredly while walking out of the kitchen._

_I sat down next to Naruto after I had finished packing away the first aid kit, he looked like he was deep in thought so I whispered, "Why did he do it?"_

_Naruto looked over at me sadly, he knew what I wanted to know but he wasn't really sure how to tell me._

"_I told him...that I was gay" He whispered sadly while looking down at the bench._

_My eyes widened in sadness for my brothers friend, I knew that he was gay and I didn't have a problem with it really. He had only come out of the closet a few days ago. I was literally speechless, he had been planning for weeks to tell his bestfriend Sasuke that he was gay and for what? To get stabbed._

"_What exactly did he do? His reactions..." I wondered thoughfully, I didn't want to be nosy I just wanted him to open up and tell me about his problems._

"_Well, I like asked him if whatever happened to us we'd be like still bestfriends and stuff and he was like yeah your my bestfriend so I like told him that I was gay...and he just stared at me. At first I thought he was just checking to see if I was joking or anything but then he got all angry and stuff and then next minute...he had a knife in his hand! And he...stabbed me!" Naruto recounted heatedly._

_I sighed unhappily as I hugged Naruto, we stayed like that with Naruto crying softly against my shoulder and me whispering encouraging words to him._

_Ever since that night I've secretly hated Sasuke Uchiha and what he did to Naruto..._

**Flashback end**

"Temari? Where did Gaara go?" Kankuro asked while standing right in front of me.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't even seen Kankuro walk into the room, I placed my hand on forehead, I was burning up. _Great, now I'm getting a fever..._I thought miserably.

"He left after seeing Sasuke on the couch" I answered dejectedly.

Kankuro sighed as he said eventually, "Well, I'm going over to Ino's so don't wait up for me"

He kissed me on the cheek and left without another word.

"It's alright Tem, he'll come back" Tay assured me while walking into the lounge room to check on Sasuke.

I sighed as I stood up and told Hinata that I was going to bed now, they knew they could sleep anywhere in the house so I left them to themselves and made my way up the stairs, towards my room which was at the end of the hallway.

I walked into my room to find a parcel on my desk, I picked it up to find that it had been sent from Shikamaru. I sat on my bed while I slowly opened the parcel, I gasped when I realised what it was – the dress I had practically drooled over, it was a light green with a violet floral design on it, it was a summer dress that came to about my knees.

I smiled in happiness, while lifting the dress out of the parcel to delicately hang it up in my large wardrobe.

_I should say thanks...tomorrow..._I thought tiredly before I finally fell to sleep in my double bed.

**A/N: **Review! And yes, Naruto is Gay! I needed him to be gay so a certain someone would have a pairing. Shikamaru was so sweet to send her a dress that she had really wanted. Oh, well til the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I groaned sleepily as I felt someone jumping on my bed, I opened my eyes slowly so it could adjust to the light as I watched Tay jump on my bed happily while Hinata sat on my desk chair comfortably.

"What the hell..." I mumbled before shoving my face into my soft pillow.

"Get Up! We're going to be late for school" Tay ordered while jumping off my bed.

_I hate Mondays..._ was my last thought before I got up and went for a shower.

When I had finished my shower, I walked out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel, I walked into my room to find my friends were now playing around on my laptop.

I sighed to myself as I put on a yellow singlet, shoved on some denim skinny jeans and white chucks. I looked at my hair in the mirror, I definately needed a haircut, my hair was up to about my shoulderblades which was way too long in my opinion, I tied my blonde hair back in a plain pigtail.

I walked over to my friends to see what they were doing on my computer, I laughed as I watched them look at shoes on ebay.

I looked over at the time, it was half-past 7 and school didn't start until 8 so that meant we had 30 more minutes left to do whatever.

My eyes widened as I remembered the events that had happened last night, I quickly ran out of my room towards Gaara's room that was directly opposite mine, knocked twice but no one answered so I opened the door nervously, Gaara wasn't in bed.

I sighed unhappily, _He didn't come home after all..._

I shut the door and made my way down stairs to see if Sasuke was still passed out on the couch, when I reached the bottom of the stairs I knew straight away that he had probably woken up and left because there were dirty footprints that led towards the door.

_Oh well... _I thought while shrugging.

I got out a mop and began to clean up the dirty footprints on the tiled lounge room floor, after that was done I fixed up the couch and went into the kitchen to find something to eat.

Tay and Hinata came down to have breakfast with me, I was chatting to Hinata about how everyone is going to be shocked when they see her back at school again.

"Do...you think they'll remember...me?" Hinata wondered uncertainly while looking down at herself.

"Yeah, for sure" Tay said with a grin.

I stood up and said, "So, you guys ready to go or what?"

I locked the door behind the three of us before we got into my red Audi R8 which was given to me on my 17th birthday after I had recieved my license.

I put the key into the ignition and reversed out of the driveway, as I drove along the freeway I could hear Hinata mumbling frantically in the backseat so I looked into the rearview mirror to find Hinata twiddling her index fingers together nervously as she mumbled to herself, it sounded like she was reassuring herself that it would be alright.

"Hina, you okay? If you don't want to go to school today I'll stay home with you?" I asked worriedly.

"It's...fine, Tem" She said softly, she sounded more confident with herself now.

I sighed thoughfully as I concentrated on the road, there wasn't many cars around, the shops we passed were just opening and the sun was out shining brightly in the blue sky.

"I wonder if Sasuke remembers anything from last night..." Tay thought alloud as she tapped her finger against her chin as she stared out of her window thoughfully.

"I hope not, he'll probably make a scene at school" I said tiredly.

"Tem, do you have a jumper i can borrow?" Hinata asked shyly as she looked around the backseat hopefully.

"Um..I think my grey hoodie is in the boot, you can have it if you want." I replied while trying to remember where I had put my art book this morning.

"Thanks, Tem" She thanked while looking down at herself.

"Why do you wanna wear a jumper on day like this? It's practically 36 degrees!" Tay exclaimed loudly.

"Well...I don't want to feel exposed..." She tried to explain weakly.

I shook my head, I guess she was still the same, always covering her body because she was shy and self-concious. She use to always wear a big hoodie to school when she found out that her boobs were getting bigger. Unlike Hinata who would always try to hide the fact that her body was developing, I would make sure everyone saw that my body was developing, not in a slutty way but more like a 'I'm becoming Maturer everyday' kinda way.

"Yey! We're here!" Tay squealed as I parked into a empty slot near the English block.

I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, "I can't believe you're actually excited about going to school"

Tay shrugged while stepping out of the car while saying happily, "I feel lucky today"

Hinata giggled as she climbed out of the car too, she walked over to the back of the car to open up the boot and get my grey hoodie out to put on.

I shook my head in disbelief as I slipped my car keys into the back pocket of my jeans, I shut the car door behind me as I walked along the pathway that led to our homeroom with Tay on my left hand side and Hinata on my righ hand side.

I looked over to my left to find Tay grinning brightly, she looked like she was having a good day dream so I didn't say anything to her that might interupt her happy day dream.

I then looked over at Hinata who was on my right to find her fidgeting around with my jumper, I smirked slyly, I didn't tell Hinata that my grey hoodie was actually a stretchy grey hoodie that clung to all of my curves so you can guess why she's fidgeting around with my jumper, trying to make it looser in certain areas.

I felt arms wrap around my waist loosely, I looked over my shoulder to find a grinning Naruto resting his chin on my shoulder.

"How are you? Miss Sabaku." He greeted warmly while smirking slightly as he looked into my eyes.

"Good thanks, how about you, Mr Uzumaki?" I retorted playfully as I stared into his bright blue eyes.

Naruto smirked flirtaciously as he battered his eyelashes, his eyes were bright with mischief, I smirked aswell, to the outside world it would have looked like we having one of those 'moments', but to us it was just a way of saying 'Hello, it's nice to see you again'.

I was snapped out my trance with Naruto when someone started tugging on my arm, I looked forward to find Sasuke standing there, tense with awkwardness, I looked at him with confusion but all he did was tug on my arm as though he wanted to talk to me privately.

Narutos arms left my body instantly when he saw Sasuke, he just turned around and left without another word. I sighed inwardly as I walked over to a quiet spot near our homeroom with Sasuke in tow, leaving a shocked Tay and Hinata behind in the middle of the corridor.

I looked up at Sasuke expectantly, I looked over him, he didn't look drunk or hungover, he looked healthy enough.

"Temari, right?" He asked while staring into my eyes intently as though he were trying to figure me out.

"Yeah" I answered impatiently as I tapped my foot against the tiled floors to express my impatience.

"I..." He tried to say something but just mumbled off into space and shook his head like he was trying to make up his mind about something.

"Look, I'll talk to you later, I need to go" I stated firmly as I watched him nod in agreement.

I nodded my head then left him to his thoughts so I could get back to Tay and Hinata who were still standing in the middle of the corridor, but they were trying not to get lost in the stampede of students walking off into their homerooms.

"Hey, you guys ready to go in now?" I asked while smiling at them happily for some odd reason.

"Um...yes" Hinata replied fearfully as she looked at all of the students running past them without even looking at where they were going.

I led the way to our homeroom which was closer to the maths block, we walked in and found three seats at the back to sit on. Some people who barely recognised Hinata stared in awe at her, some even shyly mumbled a 'Hello'.

Tay looked at me with an raised eyebrow, I knew she wanted me to tell her about my conversation with Sasuke, but I didn't have much to tell her so I just shrugged my shoulders so she would know that it wasn't important.

I looked through the glass window I sat next to, the sky was shining bright in the sky, the school buildings looked impressive, students were hurrying across the front of the school, trying to get to their respective homerooms before the bell rang in another two seconds.

I sighed to myself tiredly as the bell rang loudly across the corridors, reaching the rooms aswell.

I heard Hinata mutter to herself, "I forgot how loud the bells were...", this made me smile slightly, I guess she had a lot of catching up to do.

Our homeroom teacher, Mr Hatake, walked into the class late by 1 second as usual, he sat down in his comfy leather chair compared to our uncomfortable plastic chairs, opened the roll book and began to read out names randomly which was to be expected of him.

"Haungii Daisuke"

"Here" a scratchy male voice called out.

"Jenjiu Susan"

"Present" a high female voice called out sweetly.

"Ah...Hyuga Hinata, you are back and well from your 2 year trip, I see"

"Hai, it's nice to see you again sir" Hinatas soft voice murmured shyly as she blushed lightly.

This caused Mr Hatake to chuckle lightly to himself, he was probably thinking Hinata was still the same old shy Hinata.

"Tayuya"

"I'm here, sir!" Tay called out loudly, Tay didn't have a last name because she's a foster child living with these two nice folks, but she didn't really want a last name so everyone was use to Mr Hatake just calling out her first name and not her last name aswell.

Mr Hatake went on with the roll til he finally got to me, lucky last I guess.

"Sabaku Temari"

"Yeah" I called out disinterested in the whole process of being marked off on the roll.

"Alright class, I've marked the roll so that means you can sit there like a bunch of mature students, am I right? But before I let you do such a wonderous thing I need to announce to you all that, there will be a new kid arriving shortly after recess, so I would like you all to make him welcome" Mr Hatake addressed the class before getting out one of his 'novels' which were actually novels that were classed as 'written porn'.

"Cool, a new kid is coming" Tay squealed with excitement.

I sighed tiredly, I wasn't usually this tired, it's probably because of last night...I wonder if Gaara is at school today?

I looked over at Hinata to find her in a conversation with a guy called Daisuke, she has only been in school for about 5 minutes and already some guy thinks he can hit on Hinata.

The bell rang once again, everyone got out of their seats so they could leave to their first class of the day, I looked over at Tay and asked, "What have we got first?"

"Well, I've got Maths" She replied while pulling out my watermelon lipgloss from her pocket so she could spread it over her lips.

"That means we all have Maths, idiot" I said while pushing past her so I could get through the door first.

I looked back to smirk at Tay victoriously but I was stopped from doing so when I walked right into someone, before I fell to the ground from the impact strong arms wound around my waist to catch me. I groaned with dizziness as I looked up at the person who had caught me before I fell, my mouth opened with shock to find out that it was Sasuke.

We were staring into eachothers eyes, I felt like I was trapped in a box while he looked like he could just stand there staring into my eyes, arms wrapped protectively around my waist, forever.

His actions surprised me even more as I watched him lean down to my ear, his breath tickling me as he said softly, "I need to talk to you"

I stiffened with guilt, I think he felt it too because he pulled back abit to assure me that it was alright, but that wasn't why I had tensed up, standing a few feet away from me, was Shikamaru. He was standing there with his bag slung against his shoulder lazily, his expression was of confusion, he looked like he didn't know what to do, I just stared into his chocolate brown eyes with earnest, I wanted him to understand that – nothing had or was going to happen with the Uchiha.

Before I could call out a explanation, he just turned around and left, left me to the Uchiha's intense jealous gaze.

I felt like crying, _Please, let him understand..._

**A/N: **Hey, Third chapter is finally up! I know its been awhile but I havent got this like story ready, like im just writing chapters as I go, I hope you guys like it, it will get more 'Drama-like' soon, Sasuke begins to get very...spoilt ? like he thinks he can get anything he wants and stuff. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I sighed with frustration as I stared down at my Nokia E63, _why isn't he answering his phone! _I thought angrily.

Just recently in Recess, I heard Shikamarus bestfriend Choji say that Shikamaru had jigged school, for some 'unknown' reason, this made me even more guilty so I had tried calling him, but it was useless. He wasn't answering his phone.

"Fine, I'll let him be a drama queen" I muttered agressively as I turned off my phone and shoved it in my pocket roughly.

"Hey...I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around" A strange monotone voice said.

I looked up to find myself looking at the 'new kid', he looked exactly like...Sasuke, but his hair was shorter, he didn't look as well-built and he had a strange...air about him that made me raise an eyebrow at in suspicion.

He stood there emotionless, waiting for me to show him around I guess, so I took a deep breath and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Temari and yeah, I'll show you around"

"Thats great" He said with a big smile, to anyone else that couldn't read peoples expressions it would have looked like your average genuine grin, but no, Temari saw through this sharade, it was a big fake grin. It looked...almost real, his eyes gave him away though, they didn't brighten up like Narutos did when he grinned.

I shook myself out of those thoughts and said, "So, what's your name?"

He put his hands in his pockets and walked alongside me, as we walked down a path that would lead to the cafeteria, which was where everyone ate at Recess, he looked up at the sky as he answered, "Sai, Just Sai"

"Interesting, so talk about yourself so I can analyse you accurately" I stated while looked over at him from the corner of my eye.

"I have black hair that reminds me of charcoal, my eyes are black and lifeless as usual, my voice is without emotion, sadly, I live on my own, My brother died a few months back, I like to paint with Ink and I'm your average homosexual, is that enough information?" He answered somewhat boredly, as he looked over at me aswell from the corner of his eyes.

My eyes widened slightly as I took in all of this, after a few sew seconds of just looking at eachother from the corner of our eyes, I blurted out the most embarrasing thing I'd ever said in my life, "Are you on top or bottom?"

Sai's eyes widened slightly then smiled...a true genuine smile that made me smile in return, he gave me his full attention then and said huskily, "Depends on the guy"

I smirked at this and said, "Do you want a guy?"

"Sure"

"Well, I'll introduce you to my friend Naruto, how does that sound?"

"That sounds just fine" he replied.

I opened the double doors, it was like a jungle in there, teenagers chasing other teenagers, people throwing food across the cafeteria and back, some kids were actually sitting under the tables, I looked around the cafeteria until my eyes fell onto a table at the back of the cafeteria, where I could spot, Tay,Hina,Naruto,Choji and Kimimaro sitting.

"This way" I directed as I wrapped my hand around his bony wrist so I could lead him to the table full of my friends.

When we reached the table, Tay was grinning with mischief as she stared at Sai's chest since he was only wearing a loose fitting jacket that was open and a pair of black jeans, Hinata blushed shyly as she tried to think of a way to greet the newcomer, Naruto stared in awe as he looked over Sai's body, Choji smiled politely but went straight back to eating his barbeque flavoured chips and Kimimaro didn't even take notice of Sai, since he was too busy looking at Tays chest.

"Hey guys, this is Sai" I introduced happily.

Sai put his hand up in a somewhat lazy wave, as he did this his jeans slipped abit at the hip, showing alot of his abdomen, which made Naruto drool unceremoniously.

Sai smirked teasingly as he looked into Narutos eyes and said, "So you must be Naruto"

Naruto gulped as he tried to find his voice, before he could say anything Sai had already made his way over to Naruto and sat on his lap while slinging his arms around his neck, pressing there bodies together, Naruto stiffened with delight as he watched as Sai leaned forward to whisper something in his ear that sounded like, 'I want to be yours, will you be mine?'.

Everyone at the table stared in shock at the two openly displaying their affections for eachother in public, before they could register what was happening, Sai and Naruto were kissing passionately as though they had known eachother for years on end.

I sighed happily as I looked on at the couple, _How cute, and I'm so relieved that Naruto is finally happy._

I looked down at my jeans to see the faint lines of phone moving, then I started to feel a vibrating sensation on my thigh, my phone must have been on silent so I pulled out my phone to find that I had a new message so I opened it.

I stared down in shock as I looked at what was sent to me, it was a message from Gaara that said:

**Tem, i'm srry for gettin angry at chu and stuff, dw bout me i'm just at Baki's kk. Cya 2nite.**

I wonder why he is over at Bakis? Baki was like a father to me and my brothers, especially when my father was sent to jail for trying to kill Gaara, Baki was always there for us when we needed him, he wasn't even related to us, he was just our neighbour but when I had called him desperatety for help he came to rescue Gaara from my fathers abusive ways. I've always felt grateful to that man.

I sighed as I looked at my friends once again, Naruto and Sai were still having their make out session, Hinata was looking away shyly, Tay was practically drooling all over herself as she watched two guys go at eachothers mouths like they were desperate for water or something, Choji and Kimimaro had gotten over the shock at witnessing to gay guys kissing in public and went back to other important deeds such as eating a packet of chips and read a magazine on tattoos.

I walked over to where Hinata was sitting and whispered in her ear so only she could hear me, "Hina, I'm gonna go...I need to go do something, here are the keys, I trust that you'll return my baby in good shape, Don't worry about me, I'll see you later on tonight, okay?"

She nodded absentmindedly as she took my keys and put them in her pocket as she watched me dissappear through the crowd of people and out of the double doors that led to outside.

I began to walk in any direction, I didn't really know where I was going, I just knew that I wanted to be alone with my thoughts on what had happened this morning between me, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

I found a nice clearing at the back of the school, I layed down on the soft green grass and stared up at the sky full of white fluffy clouds, I remembered how many times me and Shikamaru would jig a lesson and come outside to watch the clouds together.

I smiled to myself as I remembered all of our good times together, I closed my eyes leaving me alone in my own little darkness that I created for myself.

_I wonder what Sasuke wanted to talk to me about and why is Shikamaru ignoring my phone calls, I just want to tell him that nothing happened between me and the Uchiha! Boys were so confusing at times, _I thought gloomily as I opened my eyes slowly.

I pulled out my phone to check the time, it was just 1 minute til lunch so I stood up, brushed away the grass on my jeans and began to walk back to the cafeteria which would be full of students once again, hungry for the lunch specials.

Just as I was about to open the double door and find my friends, a deep male voice from behind me stopped me in my tracks instantly.

"Why weren't you in class?"

I turned around and eyed Sasuke, he looked confused and sort of nervous so I replied none too politely, "Why do you care?"

He looked surprised at my answer, he probably wasn't use to people talking to him like that so before I let him get over his shock I opened the doors and walked towards my friends that were sitting at the same table from Recess.

Hinata looked up from her lunch and smiled at me with concern whilst Tay sat there texting someone on her phone madly, Kimimaro wasn't at the table this time, I could just spot him at another table, deep in conversation with a guy whose name I couldn't remember, Choji was sitting next to Hinata staring hungrily at her plastic container full of honey chicken and Naruto and Sai were making out once again, I guess they're in love.

I sat down in the empty seat next to Naruto who was too busy making out with Sai to say hello, I opened my bag to get out my ham and cheese sandwhich I had hurriedly made this morning, I began to eat my sandwich quietly as I looked on at my weird bunch of friends.

I heard someone sit down in the empty seat beside me, so I looked to my left expecting anyone but him, but no, Sasuke sat down beside me with a cautious smile before he looked at Naruto and Sai behind me which made his expression one of disgust.

"Do you mind? I'm not sure about you two, but I don't want to watch aids being transferred from mouths" He sneered while glaring at Naruto and Sai.

This made me angry, very angry, so angry that I stood from my chair and glared down at Sasuke, so angry that I pulled back my fist ready to punch him in the face, so angry that I didn't care that everyone was about to watch me punch the shit out of Sasuke Uchiha, so angry that...I was stopped?

I looked back to find Sai grabbing hold of my wrist, halting my expected actions. I raised an eyebrow at him with confusion, he smiled slightly, a real smile at that and said firmly, "Don't worry about it, Hun"

I looked back at Sasuke and shook my head with disbelief, I looked over at Naruto who was looking down at his lap, he looked very...distant. I walked over to Naruto and gave him a hug, leaving Sai to glaring at Sasuke, I whispered gently into his ear, "Don't worry about that jerk, Naru, your so much better than that"

Naruto hugged me back while thanking me by kissing my cheek, he pulled back so he could stand up and go stand next to Sai, he grabbed his hand and looked at Sasuke expectantly, waiting for a dirty remark or something along those lines.

When the remark didn't come as expected, Naruto looked over at Sai and said, "Lets get out of here"

Sai smiled slighty as he followed Naruto through the crowd of people, I smiled as I watched their retreating figures leave through the double doors, and to make matters even better, my phone rang, and the callers name was Shikamaru.

I contemplated about just ignoring the call like he did to mine, but then again this could be the last chance I get to talk him so I answered my phone with a casual voice, "Hey"

"Hey" his lazy voice greeted tiredly, I swear he is the laziest person on Earth.

It was quiet for a moment, it wasn't one of those awkwards silences on the phone when you don't know wha to say, it was more like a pleasant silence that no one minds, just enjoying eachothers company, even though we weren't next to eachother.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked with interest laced in his words.

"Just sitting down, about to finish my ham and cheese sandwhich, guess what?"

"What?"

"We've got a new kid, his name is Sai, he's pretty cool and it seems that Naruto and Sai have hit it off pretty well" I gushed excitedly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, thats pretty much it"

"So, whats up with you and the Uchiha" he stated, I knew that he was serious because of the way his voice sounded more awake and aware.

I sighed into the phone, I looked up to find Sasuke gazing at me curiously, as I looked at him I answered into the phone with confusion laced into my words, "Nothing, he's just been...acting weird ever since...last night"

There was silence, my eyes widened with realisation at my words, I hadn't meant for it to meant that! Before I could rearrange my words into a different context he had already hung up.

I looked down at my phone with anger, I was angry at myself for not thinking before I had said anything. I turned off my phone with a sigh as I looked over at Sasuke who was in deep thought, I looked over at Hinata and asked her for my keys back, she nodded while throwing my keys at me.

"I'll be back to pick you up, Hina" I said before I made my way through the crowds of people acting like animals, I reached the double doors in one piece, I walked out of the cafeteria and walked over to my car.

I opened the drivers side door and got in, I threw my bag in the back and started up the car. I reversed out of the parking lot, I looked at the rearview mirror to check my surroundings and saw Sasuke standing there with confusion, I thought about running him over but instead I just stopped and waited for him to move, which he didn't so I pulled down my window irritably.

He walked over to my window and leaned against its frame while asking angrily, "Where do you think your going?"

I glared at him while saying or more like yelling, "It's none of your business you stupid, Homophobe"

His eyes widened with hurt, he mumbled something under his breath and turned away from me as though he were ashamed? I looked closely at his facial expression and found no guilt or sadness, just pure ignorance.

I sighed with frustration and finally said, "I need to go find my boyfriend, so if you wouldn't mind, lay off and go away"

This made him look at me straight away, his facial expression was of pure fury, jealously and he had a greedy glint in his eyes like he wanted to snatch me away and put me up on top a shelf so no one could find me. I looked straight forward now, hands on the steering wheel, right foot poised at the accelorator pedal.

Sasuke must have known I was minutes away from leaving the school so he hurriedly said before I could do anything, "All I wanted to tell you today was, Thanks"

I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow before I pressed my foot against the pedal so I could take off out of the school and forget about his words.

_Maybe, I should go visit Baki and Gaara first before I go see Shikamaru..._I thought as I turned left into a street called Rosemary Drive.

**A/N: **Chapter Four is complete (: I only did this chapter in a day, so I hope its alright because I did rush it kinda, Next chapter will probably take longer because I'm going to have a big confrontation with shika ;) sorry for the spoiler just wanted to spill the goods y'know. Naruto and Sai is a cute couple :D REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I briskly knocked on the wooden door, waiting for Baki or Gaara to answer the door impatiently. Sure enough, the door opened with a confused looking Gaara staring down at me, probably wondering why I wasn't at school so I replied, "I have better things to do than stay at school"

He nodded while stepping back from the door frame so I could walk into Baki's home, before I did exactly that, I stepped forward and wound my arms around my little brothers neck, pulling him into a hug, I felt him stiffen with unease, he wasn't really use to physical contact so I hugged him tighter.

"Sorry about last night, lets never fight about something stupid again" I apologized sincerely.

"It's alright Tem, now let go of me" he whined as he tried to pull out of my hold.

I sighed with annoyance at his lack of affection, then I stated questioningly, "So, why didn't you go to school, huh?"

"Couldn't be bothered going" He answered while shoving past me so he could lead me to where Baki was.

I grunted with irritation at his poor explanation for not going to school, the principle, Miss Tsunade, was always giving me a hard time about Gaara's unexplained absenses.

"So what have you guys been doing today?" I called out as I looked around the house, inspecting was more like it, I was just checking if the house was all in order that was all.

"Nothing much, Baki brought some motorbikes, but they need to be fixed. He said once they were fixed he'd give us one, so we've just been out back trying to fix the bikes because he thinks that a proper mechanic will just rip us off, so yeah." He called back, as he opened the slide door that would lead to the backyard.

I ran out of the house with excitement, me and my brothers had always wanted a motorbike but Baki wouldn't let us, but for some reason now, he was the one that bought us a motorbike each.

When I reached the shed where Gaara had walked into, I took in a deep breath trying to calm down my breathing, I didn't want to get my hopes up and find out that he bought a dirt bike or something just as bad.

I walked into the shed, I stared at the bikes in awe, I exhaled with relief, three magnifecent Harley Davidsons leant against the wall in front of me, I looked over at Gaara who was smirking knowingly then my gaze fell upon Baki, who I loved dearly, I practically ran to him with my arms open, I hugged him fiercly while squealing 'Thank You!' over and over again while listening to him laugh gently beside my ear.

When I finally let go of him, I looked at Baki and asked, "Why did you buy us these bikes for, huh?"

He smiled at me while saying, "Just think of it as a early christmas present, I'm glad you like the bikes"

I grinned back while running towards the bikes, I looked over the three, the one on the right looked too big, I could imagine Kankuro riding that one, he always did have a thing for big vehicles, which explains why he bought a Monster Truck on his 16th birthday, we couldn't exactly fit it in our garage so we had to make him take it back which led to a big argument – blah blah blah, the one on the left, that was leaning against the wall, looked very mysterious, as though it were trying to decieve you of its appearance, I smirked, knowing that this would fit Gaaras appearance very well, then I looked at the last bike which was in the middle of the two, as though it were being smothered by the two large bikes beside it, I grinned as I looked over the bike knowing it would be mine instantly, it had a very curved body which I admired, it glowed with promises of great speed and mischief, which I loved the most about my bike.

I sighed while looking over at Gaara sulkily, I think he knew what I was about to say because he answered anyways, "They should be ready by next week at the latest"

I nodded while looking over at my bike desperately, I just needed to have it now!

I looked over at Gaara and asked, "What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch and replied back, "two-thirty, why?"

"Oh crap! I gotta go somewhere! Seeyah!" I yelled while I ran frantically out of the shed, into the house, out of the front door and into my car, where I hastily started the car.

Once my car was ready to go, I sped down the street, not caring about the other cars that were honking their horns from behind me, I was in a rush to go to Shikamaru's place, I wasn't exactly sure whether or not he was there but there was a slight chance that he was indeed at home.

But then again, his mother disapproved of Shikamaru wagging school...so he probably wouldn't go home to his lecturing mum...he'd probably go somewhere quiet where no one would disturb him or his thoughts, and thats when it came to me.

He was at his clearing in the nearby woods, that were on the outskirts of his home, I smiled with hope that he was there, laying down on a soft patch of green grass just staring up at the clouds thoughtfully, I had only been there a couple of times but I still remembered how to get there.

_Shikamaru, we're going to have a nice chat...about overreacting over nothing, _I thought firmly as I sped down the streets.

I walked into the clearing confidently, I think he knew I was standing behind him because he opened his eyes and looked into my own, we just stared into eachothers eyes, trying to reason with eachothers eyes.

I sighed and sat down beside him, I didn't look at him, I looked away into the woods, I was losing my confidence which was a bad thing, I needed to straighten my thoughts out properly, so I sat there thinking and waiting for him to say something.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me down to the ground slowly, his arm resting under my neck so it looked like I was lying in the crook of his arm. I looked up at his face to find him staring intently at my face, I turned to look away from him once again, but before my eyes left his his other arm came over to rest his hand in the dip of my waist and hip.

I blushed while whispering, "Shika.."

"Yes" he said tiredly as he closed his eyes, probably thinking about something.

"I never thought you'd be the jealous type" I sneered teasingly and with that his eyes popped opened with surprise and looked down at me with disbelief.

I smirked playfully as I brought a hand up to his face so I could trace along his jaw line and look at his chocolate brown eyes dreamily. His hand came up to halt my hands actions while stating, "Explain yourself"

I raised an eyebrow at his words, so it's all my fault eh?

"There's nothing to explain and you should stop overreacting because its making me crazy" I replied while hugging him to me.

I heard him mumble something under his breath, I leaned into his ear while saying, "Thanks for the dress, Shika, I loved it"

I felt him smile against my cheek, and then he did something very unexpected, his lips traced my earlobe, I could feel his warm breath going down from my ear to the edge of my chin until his warm soft lips found their way to mine.

The kiss was different to our other kisses, the others were always short lazy kisses that didn't last long, but this kiss was so much more, it was my favourite too, it was filled with so much passion, our tounges danced to a never ending song that played over and over again, our hands roaming eachothers bodies as though we'd never met before, our legs entwining in an endless search for warmth.

I put my hand on his chest and pulled back reluctantly as I remembered that I needed to get back to school so I could pick up Hinata, I watched as Shikamaru looked down at me with a grin while saying, "See, I'm not always lazy"

I smirked while pressing my lips to his again before pulling back and standing up, he watched me dreamily while licking his lips, which made me blush with embarrasment.

"I gotta go pick up Hinata...but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" I said shyly.

"Sure, laters Tem" he said with a smile on his face as he waved back at me.

I smiled with happiness, and ran back to my car which was parked on the side of the road facing the woods. When I reached my car, I sat down and exhaled shakily, here I was thinking I was going to have a big emotional breakdown while trying to talk to Shikamaru but instead it turned out quite fine.

I started the car and drove down the road with a huge grin on my face, I felt relieved that Shikamaru didn't want to break up with me or something but I still felt a bit worried that something bad was going to happen.

I parked in the school parking lot and contemplated on whether or not I should get out and wait for Hinata or sit in the car and wait for Hinata. I chose the latter decision, I rested my head back on the seat tiredly, I haven't even done anything today and I feel exhausted.

I closed my eyes, I was surrounded by complete darkness now, I imagined that I was standing in a clearing of white flowers that contrasted against the deep blue sky, I was looking around for something, I wonder what it was, I started to run around the clearing of flowers, with my arms spread wide so it looked like I was trying to inpersonate an aeroplane up in the sky, I sighed dreamily whilst imagining myself in a peaceful clearing, but my peaceful thoughts flew away when I heard someone open the passenger side door.

I looked over in confusion as I saw Hinata slump down in the seat beside me while tears fell down her face, something must have happened while I was gone.

"Whats wrong, Hina!" I demanded with concern, I unbuckled my seat belt and hugged her comfortably while trying to soothe her unmistakable sobs of anguish.

"Its – Its nothing, I'm just upset because Sasu-ke said something mean to me" She replied shakily as she tried to calm her breathing down.

_What did he say that could make her break down like this? _I thought angrily.

I opened my door and marched out of the car, I heard Hinata hurrying behind me while trying to make me come back to the car which I ignored, I walked into my last class of the day which was Science, unfortunately for Sasuke, he was in that class aswell.

I looked around the class until I spot a smirking Sasuke who was sitting at the last bench, seeing him smirk like that made very angry. I stomped over to him and before he could utter a smart remark I slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark on his left cheek which was sure to bruise.

He looked shocked at my actions, everyone was now watching in awe, they watched as the beautiful sister of Gaara Sabaku bitched slapped Sasuke Uchiha, the heartthrob of Larsson High School.

"If you ever mistreat or talk down on Hinata ever again, I swear I'll beat the living daylights out of you!" I threatened menacingly while challenging him with a glare of my own.

Before the teacher could try and calm down everyone, I pulled Hinata by the hand and left the room heatedly, leaving a shocked Sasuke behind to deal with all the snickering of the other students who were now whispering about how Sasuke just got slapped.

As we made our way back to my car, I heard Hinata mumble something under her breath so I looked over at her and said, "Hinata, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head timidly while whispering softly, "Thankyou Temari, you're always there for me and I'm very grateful that you're my best friend"

I smiled thankfully as I heard her praise our friendship, I hugged her while laughing happily into her ear, she giggled shyly to herself aswell.

"Come on, Hina, lets go to my place" I said as I took her hand and led her to the car.

I wanted to go home and get changed so I could take my best friend to the movies, I hope she doesn't mind Shikamaru coming along...

**A/N: **Chapter 5 if finally up! I knew it took long to upload this up, but I was like busy and stuff, it's probably not that good? I hope my big fan ( BLACKIE ) is happy with the chapter since she didn't stop nagging me to hurry up and finish it lol. Oh well, I better start on Chapter 6 ! (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Hey Shika" I greeted happily on the phone, as I twirled the phone cord around my finger nervously.

"Troublesome, I was having a peaceful nap..." he replied tiredly as I heard him yawn.

My eyes narrowed in irritation, he was a asleep? I told him to stop that habit of sleeping during the day!

"Fine then, be like that. I was just calling up to see if you wanted to go to the movies with me, Hinata and Gaara!" I said heatedly as I hung up on him while stomping up to my room.

My phone vibrated frantically in my pocket so I pulled it out with irritation plastered all over my face, It said I had a new message from Shika so I clicked 'Read'.

**...wich cinema?**

I shook my head in disbelief, I fell backwards on my bed and sighed deeply while closing my eyes in concentration, he was so confusing and irritating at the same time.

I opened my eyes when I heard the shower turn off and watched as Hinata walked into my room with just a towel wrapped around her body, I got my phone out and texted back to him.

After I pressed 'send' I looked up and saw Hinata standing in my wardrobe warily, probably looking for something to wear, I walked over to her and said slyly, "Guess who is coming to the movies with us?"

She didn't even look back at me as she guess out loudly, "Shikamaru"

I looked at her in irritation as I replied back, "Besides him, I think you'll like this surprise"

I watched as she tensed in shock as she registered who was coming to the movies with us, she turned towards me with a hint of nervousness in her eyes as she whispered, "W-why did..y-you invite h-him for?"

"I didn't, he invited himself so you better hurry up and get dressed" I said smugly as I turned to walk away and leave her baffled over what to wear to the movies.

Before I could walk away from her, she grabbed my wrist tightly while pleading with me to help her find her something nice to wear. I sighed inwardly, maybe I shouldn't have let on that Gaara would be joining us at the movies.

I walked into my wardrobe and looked at all of my clothes, I took into consideration that Hinata was a very...modest type of girl, I pulled out a cute light purple summer dress of mine and flung it over my shoulder towards Hinata who catched the dress timidly. I then looked through my cardigans, I was wondering which colour cardigan would go well with a knee high summer dress that was the colour of violets in the middle of spring.

I pulled out the light grey cardigan and the creamy yellow cardigan, I turned around and asked, "Which one do you think, will look good with the dress?"

"Umm...maybe the yellow one" Hinata answered softly as she pulled on the end of the dress that she had put on while I was looking for the cardigan, the dress suited her, it just reached her knees leaving her legs bare for admirers to ogle at, the light purple colour of the dress contrasted beautifully against her midnight blue hair that was out and hanging loosly on either side of her face making a frame, I looked down at her feet to see that she had slipped on a pair of white ballet flats, I looked back up at Hinata and smirked playfully.

"I wonder what Gaara will do when he sees his sisters shy little friend come to Movies looking like they just walked off a runway show" I teased while throwing the yellow cardigan at her, she was too busy looking down at her shoes in embarrasment so the cardigan hit her straight in face which made me laugh out loud.

"Tem..." Hinata mumbled while shaking her head, she picked up the cardigan off the ground and put it on, she walked over to the vanity mirror and smiled happily as she looked at her outfit.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at my outfit, I was still in my denim skinny jeans but I had just changed my yellow singlet to a V-neck short sleeved blue shirt that clung tightly to my body so my curves were seen, my hair was still in the one pony tail, I had changed my sneakers for a pair of purple sandals which showed off my toe nails that were painted black.

Hinata looked over at me and smiled thankfully as she twirled around dreamily in my clothes.

I rolled my eyes and made my way down stairs, I needed to call Naruto and ask if I had missed anything important in class today, whenever I wasn't at school I relied on Naruto to tell me everything because he was in all of my classes.

I picked up the home phone and dialled Narutos phone number, It rang three times before someone finally answered the bloody phone, "Hello"

I smiled as I heard Narutos mothers kind voice on the other side of the phone, "Hey Kushina, It's Temari"

"Oh hello there dear, I haven't seen you in awhile, how's everyone?" Kushina gushed happily.

"Everyone is all good, Gaara is over at Baki's fixing our new motorbikes and I haven't seen Kankuro since last night when he said he was going over to his girlfriends place but I'm sure he's all good" I replied back.

"That's good to hear, I'd give the phone to Naruto but he's in the shower at the moment so you'll have to wait awhile, you know that boy, he's always in the shower for hours, he bought over a friend today aswell, his name is Sai and he is such a good boy, now if you want I can leave a message for Naruto if you want?" She said sweetly.

"I met Sai today actually, and yes, he is a good friend, oh and don't worry about leaving a message for Naruto, I'll just catch up with him tomorrow" I assured warmly as I tapped my fingers against the wall absentmindedly.

"Sure thing, sweetie" She said.

"Well, I've got to go now, Thanks Mrs Uzumaki" I thanked.

"Alright then dear, have a nice day, Bye"

"Bye" I said before hanging up the phone while walking over to the fridge so I could see what was inside that looked yummy.

_I wonder when Naruto's going to tell his mum that he's gay..._ I wondered as I looked at all of the food in the fridge that didn't seem so yummy anymore.

The only people that know that Naruto is gay is Sasuke, Gaara, Kankuro, Myself and the whole of Larsson High Schools student body, I don't think he has told his mother yet, his father died just after Naruto was born, so he wasn't around to tell either.

I sighed while closing the fridge door and walking over to the couch in the living room, I layed down while closing my eyes tiredly, I could hear Hinata upstairs in my room walking around doing something, besides that it was pretty much quiet. Sometimes I wished that my mum was still here with me and my little brothers, she died a few months after giving birth to Gaara because she got very sick afterwards, it was devastating but we were managing quite well on our own. I remember when I was little, my mum use to dance around the house with a smile on her face. Before I could reach for the TV remote and put it on a music channel, the doorbell rang.

I opened my eyes in confusion, I told Shikamaru to just meet us at the cinema, I groaned as I got up, my body felt numb to the bone, I walked over to the door and opened it, expecting it to be Shikamaru.

My eyes widened slightly as I looked at the raven haired male leaning against my door frame with a smirk on his face, I was expecting Shikamaru not him!

"What the heck are you doing here for, Uchiha" I snarled angrily as I grasped the doorknob tightly, getting ready to slam the door in his face.

"No need to get all angry, I just came over to say that I'm sorry for whatever I was accused of doing and was wondering whether or not you'd like to go somewhere with me?"

I stared at him in bewilderment, I practically slapped him 20 minutes ago and threatened to kill him and he still wanted...to be friends with me? I looked at him suspiciously, he wanted something, that was for sure...

"Temari?" He implied patiently, waiting for a response.

"Um...I can't...I'm going to the movies so yeah..." I mumbled as my grasp on the doorknob loosened.

He looked surprised while saying, "With who?"

"Shika, Gaara and Hinata, now is that all?" I said as I looked at him tiredly.

I watched as he crossed his arms stubbornly against his chest while staring down at me intently with a disapproving look in his eyes, I wonder why he is acting like this for but my question was quickly answered when he growled possessively, "I don't want you hanging around that lazy bastard anymore"

I raised an eyebrow at this statement, so he was jealous? Why would he be jealous?

"Sasuke" I sighed while looking into his eyes curiously before continuing on with what I wanted to say, "What do you want from me?"

As I waited for him to reply, I was speechless when he closed the distance between us and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, so that our chests were smashed into eachothers, I groaned in pain from the tightness of his hold on me, he must have thought I was turned on or something by his actions because he was leaning down towards me, I knew by his actions that he was leaning down to kiss me so before he could do exactly that, I bought my knee up hard, so that it kneed him right in the gut, making him double over in pain.

I stepped back shakily while trying to catch my breath, "What's your problem!" I muttered angrily as I reached for the door handle so I could close the door in his face.

Before I could do exactly that, his hand came over and grasped mine which was holding the door handle, he looked up at me with a pained expression on his face, "What's your problem! I thank you for last night, then you slap me in front of everyone, I come here to say sorry and then you just knee me in the gut!"

I looked at him with disbelief, how could he be so ...so...arrogant? I'm even sure if that's the right word to describe him, I shake my head while saying, "Just leave me alone!"

He looked at me one last time before turning around and making his way to his car that was parked in front of the house, he left without another word but for some unknown reason, I knew I'd be seeing him again later on today.

I closed the door and looked over at the clock, it was nearly 3pm, I walked to the end of the stairs and called up to Hinata, "Hina! We have to go pick up Gaara now!"

I heard her frantic steps coming down from the stairs until she was standing in front of me with a shy smile on her face.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded while walking past me so she could get her bag from the living room.

"Okay lets go..." I said while walking out of the house and starting up my car.

"So what movie are we gonna go see, Tem?" She asked curiously as she put on her seat belt.

"I don't know, we'll decide when we get there" I mumbled while reversing out of the driveway.

I think Hinata knew I was in a very irritated mood because she didn't say anything to me, she just sat there humming to the songs on the radio.

I sighed with guilt, I just couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and his confusing attitude, I was so conflicted in my thoughts I didn't notice that a black mercedez benz was following us and to make matters worse that car belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

**A/N: **How's that for chapter six? Probably not that good.. umm... I'm actually getting really sick of writing about TEMAxSASU scenes lol. I want some SHIKAxTEMA but I'm sorry to spoil this story but those moments will be very rare in this story because there is just too much DRAMA. I dedicate this chapter to BLACKIE (:


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I looked up at the movie sessions, our choices were: _Fighting, The Last Song, The Grudge 3, Inception and My Sisters Keeper._

There wasn't much to choose from so I looked back at Shikamaru, Gaara and Hinata who were also looking up at the movie choices.

"What did you guys want to watch?" I asked while looking at them one by one as they answered truthfully.

"The Grudge 3" Gaara said while looking mischieviously over at Hinata who caught his gaze and began to blush deeply.

"I wanted...to see...My Sisters...Keeper" Hinata said softly while looking shyly away from Gaaras gaze.

"Inception" Shikamaru said before yawning tiredly.

I sighed at there obvious choices, it was so typical of them, Gaara choosing the most gruesome movie because he actually liked horror movies, Hinata choosing the movie that would probably make you cry at the end of the movie, Shikamaru, well I don't really know why he picked that movie but he'll probably have some lazy reason like, 'it's better than those other troublesome movies'.

"Well I wanted to see Fighting" I finally said, adding to the selection.

"Why the hell would you want to watch that for?" Shikamaru said disapprovingly.

I jabbed him in the kidneys while replying teasingly, "Because Channing Tatum is hot"

He glowered at me when I said that, I grinned happily at his expression.

I looked over at Gaara who was ignoring me and was instead, staring intently at Hinata who was trying to look away from his intense gaze.

**Flashback**

_I got out of the car and walked up to Baki's front door, I heard Hinata get out of the car and gently shut the passenger side door, I knocked twice on the door while calling out, "Hurry Up Gaara! We have to go!"_

_I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door until the door opened, revealing Gaara standing at the door with an irritated look on his face._

_He walked past me and made his way towards the door until he stopped suddenly, I looked in confusion at his sudden actions until I looked at what he was staring at, it was Hinata, she was standing quietly in front of the car waiting for us, her face was directed up at the sky, watching the clouds float past us, so she didn't see the look on Gaara's face, but that didn't mean, I didn't see that look._

_I smirked as I put my arm around Gaara's shoulders and whispered into his ear teasingly, "What do you think of Hina, eh little brother?"_

_A cute little blush crept onto my little brothers face as he whispered back breathlessly, "She's beautifull.."_

_I think Hinata finally felt his intent gaze on her because she turned her head towards and saw Gaara looking at her with his mouth open in amazement which made her blush furiously while giving a shy wave in Gaara's direction which he didn't return because he was still gazing at Hinata._

_I elbowed him playfully as I said loudly for Hinata to hear, "Awww isn't that cute, my little brother thinks Hinata is beautiful"_

_Hinatas blush went from a stunning red to a desperate crimson, she squealed with surprise as she ran to the side of the car and jumped into the passenger seat._

_I laughed out loud as Gaara glared at me while getting into the backseat._

**End of flashback**

When I had finally snapped out of my flashback, I didn't see Shikamaru, Gaara or even Hinata near me, I looked around with confusion, did they go see the movie without me?

I was just about to walk down the stairs that led to the cinemas when I heard 'oohs' and 'aahs', I looked behind myself to find a large crowd 'oohing' and 'aahing' at something, at first I thought it was just some random couple making out publicly when some guy yelled out with excitement, "Punch the emo kid!"

I ran over to the crowd, pushing past everyone til I was in front of the crowd of people, I looked on at the fight with my mouth open in astonishment.

It wasn't a random couple making out in public, it was Gaara punching the shit out of Sasuke on the ground. I seriously didn't know what to do, I looked up and saw Hinata closing her eyes in fear for Gaara while Shikamaru tried to soothe her sobs of worry. I wonder why they didn't snap me out of reverie, but I stopped myself before I could think about that and ran over to my little brother and pulled him back by the back of his neck, he skidded to the ground behind me, I looked down at Sasuke who had a bleeding lip and he was looking up at me with a smile?

"What the hell are you doing here and why was my brother beating the shit out of you!" I growled angrily as I clenched my fists threateningly.

I watched as he looked around nervously while whispering something under his breath, I wasn't in the mood for this so I pulled him up by the ear and I waited til he was stable enough to stand on his own two feet before I punched him in the face without any warnings.

He went flying to the ground once again, everyone stepped back in fear of getting in the way of the enraged blonde who was now kicking the shit out of the emo kid and yelling, "Leave me alone!"

I felt arms wrap around my waist and pull me away from Sasuke, I looked over my shoulder to find Shikamaru holding me so I relaxed into his embrace, "Shika, what the hell happened while you guys left me daydreaming back there?"

"I went to go get the popcorn with Hinata and we were just about to go down the stairs when I saw Gaara punch someone in the face so I ran back up to find Gaara punching the shit out of that son of a bitch, thats pretty much it" he whispered back tiredly but his eyes went back to Sasuke, and they narrowed with despise.

"Okay..." I mumbled while raising my eyebrow in wonder, I turned around in Shikamaru's arms so I could link my own arms around his neck, I smiled when I saw a blush of nervousness appear on his face, I watched as his chocolate brown eyes widened as I leaned into him some more, our lips were just about to meet when a hand pulled me back roughly, I gasped with surprise as I looked at Sasukes hand on my arm skeptically.

"Stay away from her" Sasuke growled at Shikamaru, his onyx eyes were clouded over with envy.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me to stay away from my own girlfriend?" Shikamaru snarled while taking a step forward.

"Take your hands off my sister, before I give you a black eye!" Gaara howled with anger as he made his way towards Sasuke with his fists clenched.

The crowd of people surrounding us were once again, 'oohing' and 'aahing', you'd get the usual 'fight, fight, fight' here and there. I sighed with frustration, why wouldn't Sasuke leave me alone?

"Sasuke?" I said with frustration.

He looked down at me slowly, a grin creeping onto his face, his eyes sparkeled with anticipation, he replied huskily, "Yes, Temari"

"Get your homophobic hands off me before I kill you" I threatened slowly so he could hear the seriousness in my voice.

His hands only tightened their hold on me, he looked down at me with a smirk while whispering, "I think you like my hands touching you"

My eyes widened at this, I couldn't believe this or him. He must be mental if he actual thinks I like him touching me, but before I could voice my disbelief, his lips crashed down onto mine.

And that's when I cracked.

I pushed him away from me roughly, I brought my fist up and watched as it crashed painfully into his nose, when he fell to the ground while holding his bloody nose in pain I started to punch him in the face hysterically. I was so enraged from him kissing me I didn't even budge when I felt hands trying to pry me away from his unconcious body.

"You son of a bitch!" I roared before punching him in the face one last time before I finally let myself be pulled away from his body.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, okay" Gaara said cautiously as he led me towards a table so I could sit on it.

I started laughing at what he'd said, I looked back over to the crowd of people who were now circling Sasukes unconcious body with awe, I guess they've never seen a bloodied up body before.

I looked around, searching for Shikamaru and Hinata, I found Hinata, she was kneeling besides Sasukes body in worry, she was such a kind hearted person that girl, so forgiving. I watched as she checked his pulse, which made me smirk with glee, did she really think I could have killed him? But I still couldn't find Shikamaru in sight.

I looked back at Gaara questioningly, I think he knew what I was trying to convey with my eyes because he replied, "While you were punching that dumbasses face into a pulp, he told me he had to go to the hospital right away but he told me to tell you that he'd call you later on tonight"

I closed my eyes in frustration once again, why can't I just go to the movies in peace? All I wanted to do was go watch a movie with my boyfriend and Hinata but nooo, that stupid rich emo kid had to ruin everything! Infact he has been ruining everything lately, ever since that bloody night! I didn't even do much that night, all I did was let him pass out on my couch and take his beer away!

I sighed while opening my eyes slowly, I felt so drained, I looked up at my brother while asking him, "So, why did you punch Sasuke before? Shikamaru said something about that..."

His eyebrows narrowed slightly as he replied, "That asshole was sneaking up from behind you so I punched him in the face before he could touch you in any way and then the bastard tells me to go away and play with the 'disgraced Hyuuga heir'."

I nodded my head, I understood now why Hinata had been crying earlier on, it must have been because Sasuke was calling her a disgrace, that jerk, just because her father didn't accept her it didn't mean she was a disgrace! Hinata may not seem like the type that can run a powerful company like the Hyuuga Corporation but to me, she could, she was very strong and could take care of herself, but I think her father only sees her kind ways as a weakness.

"I'm going to go get Hinata and then we'll figure out what we should do next" Gaara said while walking back over to the crowd, but there wasn't as many people around now, they probably went on with their lives.

I watched as he placed his hand on Hinatas shoulder while saying something to her, she blushed while nodding, she stood up and walked with Gaara back over to me, leaving an unconcious Sasuke behind without another thought.

When they had reached me, I stood up shakily while breathing out slowly, trying to think clearly, my head was still dizzy from going all crazy like before, I looked around while thinking of something for the three of them to do.

"Temari, are you okay?" Hinata asked softly while looking at me with careful eyes.

Her eyes were so intruging, infact I thought they were very exotic and rare, but eveyone knew that the Hyuuga family had those same white piercing eyes, but Hinatas were different, they had a hint of violet in them, making them look softer and more approachable.

"Umm...yeah I'm fine Hina, don't worry about me" I assured while smiling at her, I looked around once again til my eyes spotted a costume store, that's when I got a bright idea.

I grinned while looking back at Gaara slyly, while voicing my ideas out loud, "Hey Gaara, since your birthday is..coming up...in fact it's next Saturday, I was just thinking...can we have like a costume party for you?"

Gaara stared at me emotionlessly, I knew that he hated parties with a passion but come one, you didn't turn 16 everyday, this could be like his sweet 16 or something like that, but in costumes.

"I think that would be a great idea Tem, what about you Gaara?" Hinata added brightly while smiling at Gaara with excitement.

I think Gaara only nodded his assent to the idea because Hinata thought it was a great idea, I grinned with mischief as I said, "Do you want a raunchy costume party or a kiddy costume party?"

Gaara turned his head away silently but I could see a faint blush on his cheeks when I said 'raunchy', that sick pervert, probably thinking of Hinata in some revealing costume, but in some sick way it made me grin with delight, my brother was finally acknowledging Hinata in a romantic way.

Hinata blushed furiously but I think it was because she wouldn't be so keen in dressing up in a costume that would expose too much flesh for her liking and not because she was thinking of my little brother in a ...perverted way, because that would just be weird.

I smiled happily as I turned and led the way to the costume store, which to my surprise sold only raunchy outfits, so that's when I decided that it would be indeed a Raunchy Costume Party.

**A/N: **How was that for Chapter 7? I was like heaps disappointed with myself that they didn't get to watch a movie as planned, but then again how was I suppose to fit Sasuke in the plot? I'm liking the ending though hahaha, to be continued... (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I sat down tiredly on the couch, Hinata came and timidly sat down next to me but I could see that she was thankful that we were back home. I looked over at Gaara who had walked in last with all of the shopping bags, he looked completely out of it, he looked over at Hinata from the corner of his eyes with longing.

_Hmm...lets make things interesting..._ I thought deviously.

"Hey Hina, wanna put on that outfit you picked out, so you can show Gaara?" I asked while looking at her with a piercing gaze.

Hinatas face instantly took the shade of red, she knew where this was heading so she shook her head furiously while saying, "No...Absolutely not!"

I had been watching Gaaras reactions towards this, he at first had been intrigued by the thought of seeing Hinata in an outfit that would go against all of her morals and then when she had refused he had looked abit...upset? at the thought of not seeing her in the outfit.

I laughed out loud while saying, "Fine then be like that, Gaara, what about you? Wanna try on your outfit?"

Hinata looked like she was about to go to heaven when I said this but her excitement quickly left when Gaara stood up and left the living room without another word.

I laughed out loud, Gaara may seem like the tough guy but he was actually quite shy and self concious about himself sometimes.

I stood up and picked up one of the shopping bags, I peered inside and grinned wickedly as I looked at Gaaras outfit, I looked up at Hinata and said, "Yo, do you wanna see his outfit? He's gonna look so cute!"

Hinata was up in a flash at the words 'outfit' and 'cute', She peered down inside the bag and looked at his outfit in awe, she stuttered out, "H-he...isn't...um...gonna...wear that...is he?"

"Why not, I think it's perfect!" I exclaimed while pulling out the firemans outfit which included, black long pants that had bright fluro yellow stripes at the bottom of the pants, fluro yellow braces that would attach to his pants and a red firemans hat.

"He's...going...to...be...shirtless" Hinata whispered breathlessly as she looked at the outfit as though it were some gift from God himself.

I tried to get the thought of Hinata drooling over Gaara, those two were so meant for eachother, it's just a shame that Gaara didn't realise this 2 years ago or else he wouldn't have dated that pink haired wrench.

I looked over at the clock which read 5 past 11, it was getting late.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you put the outfits in your room?" I asked while standing up and stretching my tired body.

"Yeah sure, It's getting late, I might go to bed now anyways, Goodnight Temari" was all she said before walking up the stairs with the shopping bags in hand.

I was just about to follow her upstairs when my phone rang, I quickly answered the phone before it could wake up Gaara or something, "Hello?"

"Temari?" he asked softly as though he were unsure about something.

"Shika?" I asked worriedly when I heard only silence from the other side of the phone, something must be wrong.

"Want to go somewhere with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Now?" I asked incrediously, while looking back over at the clock.

"Well yeah, but if you don't wan to..." he mumbled off dejectedly making me feel guilty.

"I'll be there, where do you want to meet?" I finally said.

"Meet me at Flinders Park?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure, Be there in ten" I assured while grabbing my car keys from the coffee table and making my way outside of the house towards my car.

"Thanks Tem, See you there then" he said before hanging up on me.

I shook my head with cluelessness, he sounded like he was in rush so that means whatever he needs to tell me must be really important. I quickly put my car into gear and reversed out of the driveway, driving down the road, Flinders Park was literally a 20 minute walk from home but me being me decided to take the car so it would take half the time.

I could see Flinders Park now, the park was empty besides the dark shadowy figure standing underneath the lamp posts rays of light, most probably Shikamaru, _definately Shikamaru _I corrected inwardly as I saw that the shadow had something pointy poking out of its head making the head resemble a pinapple.

I cut off the engine and climbed out of the car, I walked over to Shikamaru with a hesitant smile on my face, this was the second time we had met at this time of night, the first time we met it was when we had just started dating and it was midnight and Shikamaru had thought it would be a great idea to go star gazing that night but we didn't do much star gazing, we did however do more making out.

When I reached him, I took one look at his puffy red eyes and knew straight away that something bad had happened, whether or not it had something to do with the hospital visit earlier this afternoon it didn't matter right now to me, what mattered was cheering up her boyfriend who was deeply upset, I quickly wound my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while pressing my lips comfortingly against his forehead.

My heart broke when I felt his warm tears trinkle against my neck and sliding down to my shirt, his arms limply wound themselves around my waist as he cried softly against my body, I couldn't take the silence anymore so I whispered softly into his ear, "Shika, what happened?"

He hugged me tighter as he whispered back, "He's gone, Tem, and...he's never coming back"

My eyes filled up with tears of my own as they spilled and raced down my cheeks, I knew that his father has been sick in Hospital for a while now but...never had I ever thought that he would actually die from this sickness. I was speechless but I knew that this must have impacted on Shikamaru the hardest since he was close to his father, I leaned down slightly so I could press my lips against his own, I pulled back and said, "I'm so sorry Shika"

He nodded weakly while wiping at his tears but even so, more kept on replacing the others.

I looked into his eyes and only saw sadness, it broke my heart to see him so helpless, before I could stop myself I said the first thing that came to mind, "Stay with me tonight, Shika"

His eyes widened at this, usually we never hanged out at eachothers homes but in this case I wanted him to sleep with me tonight so I would know that he was safe with me and not out on the streets about to do something stupid.

I pleaded him to sleep with me tonight and he hesitantly said yes while holding my hand and walking slowly towards my car, I waited til he was in the passenger seat before I walked over to the drivers side, I climbed in and looked over at Shikamaru one more time before I started the car and drove down the highway with the thought of going home in my mind the whole way.

Once we had arrived, I opened the door and motioned him to follow, I closed the door behind him and held his hand while leading him up the stairs towards my room, Gaara was snoring lightly in his room and the lights were out in Hinatas room so that meant she was sound asleep aswell, When we reached my room I looked at him and said, "Wait here"

I walked into the wardrobe and slipped off my clothes that I had been wearing all day, I slipped on a simple white tee that was triple the size of me so It reached the top of my knees, I walked back over to Shikamaru to find him lying on my bed whilst staring up at the ceiling silently.

I climbed onto the bed next to him, I snuggled into his body while whispering, "How are you feeling?"

Shikamaru turned so he could face me, he slung his arm around my waist and just looked into my eyes for awhile until he replied, "Better"

I looked at him silently, I brought my hand up to his face and just let my hands move smoothly against his soft skin, brushing away tears that escaped his eyes, pushing his hair out of his face, simply just liking the way his skin felt against my fingertips.

"When did it happen?" I asked softly as my fingers traced his jaw line.

" I got to the hospital and they were doing tests on him, then an hour passed and so did he" he whispered back while shutting his eyes, allowing me to touch his face.

"How's mum?" I whispered as I lowered my hands and left them on his shoulder, I watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek as he shook his head slightly.

"She...she broke down...do you believe that? The woman who has tormented me with lectures for the whole of my life...could be broken so easily?" his voice sounded croaky from all of the crying.

I leaned into his face, our lips brushing against eachother, before I crushed my lips against his own I whispered sadly, "If someone I loved died, I think my heart would break into a million pieces too"

We kissed passionately, his hands gripped my shirt tightly as though he were about to wrip it off my body wordlessly, my hands tugged at his hair tie til his beautiful chocolate brown hair fell down gracefully, framing his face beautifully, I wrapped my leg around his waist and crushed our bodies tightly against eachothers.

I heard him groan which made me shiver with delight, his hands travelled down the curve of my hip til they gripped my bare thigh that was gripping tightly to his waist, the way he held my thigh with such unsureness made me wonder if he was going to push my leg away from his body but to my surprise he pulled my leg up higher so I could get a better grip and before we knew it, I was lying on top of him, straddling his waist suggestively but we were too busy working on eachothers lips to fully understand our dangerous positions.

I moaned with passion as I felt his hand brush against my left breast hesitantly, this action caused me to snap out of my desire filled daze, I jerked away from him but I was still straddling his waist, I blushed while moving myself so I could ly beside him instead, I looked up to find him staring at me with such passion in his eyes it made me want to melt.

"Maybe we should get some sleep?" I questioned while pulling the sheets over us and wrapping my arms around his torso, using him as a pillow.

"Goodnight Temari" was all that he said in response while wounding his arms around my waist so he could hold me as we fell into a deep sleep.

I closed my eyes tiredly, I just hoped that Gaara didn't walk past my room tomorrow morning or else he would see me in bed with Shikamaru, even worst, in his arms, but right at that moment as my thoughts started to disappear, I didn't care about what would happen if we got caught all I cared about at the moment was Shikamaru and how much I loved him.

**A/N: **Pretty bad chapter, Like it didn't have much ? But I promise to have more in the next chapter! This chapter was mainly suppose to be about Shikamaru and how his dad died but I'm like super tired (I KNOW THATS NOT A PROPER EXCUSE BUT GIVE ME A BREAK) and I couldn't think properly. To be honest I actually had a writers block on this chapter so yeah, I hope I can make it up to you guys with the next chapter I'll hopefully have up by the end of the week.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

My eyes opened sleepily when I felt movement, I looked up and saw Shikamarus guilty smile, "Did I wake you?"

I groaned sleepily while stuffing my face into the pillow, I heard him chuckle softly to himself, I was just about to turn back around and throw the pillow at his face when I felt him tense up on the bed.

I wondered why he was suddenly all tense but my thoughts were answered when a angered voice said, "What the hell are you doing in bed with my sister?"

My eyes widened in fear, I sat up with a nervous smile on my face as I looked at Kankuro who was standing at my door frame with an incredious look on his face as he gazed at my sleepy state and Shikamarus nervous state of shock.

I laughed nervously while saying, "He slept over?"

"Look Temari, I'm not sure if I'm the one who is suppose to say this but I think your too young to be having sex..." Kankuro lectured playfully while shaking his head with a smirk and walking off.

I watched as Shikamarus face turned a bright red, making me laugh out loud from his embarrasment, I hugged him tightly from behind while whispering into his ear, "He's just joking Shika, relax a little"

He looked back over his shoulder so he could see me, he smiled half heartedly and said happily, "Thank Tem, for everything"

I kissed him on the cheek lovingly before jumping off the bed and saying, "Wanna see me and Hinas outfits for the party?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in confusion while saying, "Party?"

"Oh yeah, Me and Hina are planning a raunchy costume party for Gaaras birthday, It's going to be awesome! We picked out outfits yesterday and luckily for you, I being my usual organised self bought your outfit too!" I gushed excitedly while holding his hand and leading him towards Hinatas room.

"Okay?" was all that he said as he let me lead him down the hallway til we were in front of Hinatas room.

I looked inside and saw Hinata sleeping soundly under the covers, I smiled at how serene she looked as she slept, I placed my index finger against my lips, indicating to Shikamaru to be quiet which he complied to, I walked into the room and opened up the wardrobe, I grinned when I saw that she had hanged up the outfits so that it was open for view, I motioned for Shikamaru to come over, When he did and saw the outfits his mouth dropped and that faint blush returned.

"Do you like?" I whispered as I pulled out my costume and pressed it against my body so he could get a clear picture of what I'd look like.

He turned his head away while muttering, "Do you have to wear something so...revealing?" but I could see from his reddened face that he liked the costume alot.

"Well duh, it's a raunchy costume party after all" I teased while hanging the costume back up.

"Tem...Shika? What are you guys doing in here?" A sleepy Hinata mumbled as she sat up in bed while rubbing her eyes limply.

I giggled while jumping onto her bed, jumping up and down happily, I don't know why but I felt really happy like something good was going to happen today. I watched as Hinata stood up and started jumping with happiness with me, I guess we were both happy.

We held hands as we jumped up and down on the bed, whilst laughing our heads off too, As we spun around on the bed I could see that Gaara was standing beside Shikamaru staring at us as though we were stupid.

I think Hinata was still a tad bit tired because we were happily jumping on the bed and then next minute Hinatas leg went limp and we went flying to the ground, I landed on the floor first with a groan but then I gasped when Hinatas body fell onto mine heavily.

"You guys are so stupid..." Gaara mumbled while shaking his head.

Hinata blushed in embarrasment and pulled me up while apologizing for falling onto me.

"Well then, now that we're all up we can start planning Gaaras party eh?" I said with excitment while looking around the room.

"Do we have to..." Gaara whined childishly as he looked outside the window that showed a beautiful view of the sun and the bright blue sky.

"Then what should we do?" I asked with disappointment as I pouted and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Wanna go to the beach? Me and Ino are going" Kankuro added with a smile before walking away.

My eyes lit up with joy as I exclaimed loudly, "Yes! We should all go to the beach"

"Coolio, Shikamaru wanna borrow some shorts?" Gaara replied before leaving the room.

Shikamaru followed behind Gaara, leaving me and Hinata to find our bathing suits.

I saw Hinata fidgeting slightly so I walked over to her and asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine Tem...it's just that I didn't exactly bring any swimmers along with me" She replied sadly.

"You can just borrow mine, you're practically the same size as me Hina" I proclaimed while rolling my eyes and taking her hand.

I led us back to my room so I could find two bikinis for us to wear, I gave her a blue bikini that had a floral design on it, my bikini was a violet strapless bikini that had an abstract design on it, I looked back at Hinata and saw that she had already changed into the bikini but she was blushing heavily making her look like a tomato.

"Is there something wrong Hina?" I asked worriedly as I stepped forward in concern.

"Umm...do you have any shorts that I can wear?" She said softly whilst blushing.

I laughed out loud and went back into my wardrobe to get two pairs of mini denim shorts, I threw one at her and she gladly put them on so she didn't feel so naked.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into my bikini, this bikini was my favourite because it made me look extra delicious, I tied up my blonde hair into a messy bun on top of my head whilst adding a touch of lip gloss.

I smiled at my reflection in the mirror before going back into my room, I found Hinata on my laptop once again, she was always on my laptop doing unknown things, I was suddenly curious to find out what she did all the time on my laptop.

I silently tip toed across the room til I was behind her and peered over her shoulder so I could see what she was looking at, to my surprise I saw her looking at a website that sold guitars, I wonder why she was looking up that?

"Hey Hina, you ready to go I think I heard Gaara and Shikamaru talking downstairs" I said softly as I stood behind her still thinking about why she would be looking at guitars, I'm pretty sure she didn't play guitar, the only person I knew that played a guitar was...hmm..

"So what are you getting for my little brother for his birthday Hina?" I said slyly while walking towards the door.

I heard her quickly click a button and she stood up whilst saying, "I'm not really sure yet..."

I smirked knowingly, I started walking downstairs and I knew that she was following because I could hear her silent footsteps behind me, before we reached the bottom I whispered up to her, "He would love it Hina, Trust me"

"Y-you think so?" She stuttered back hesitantly.

"I'm sure of it" I assured before walking into the living room confidently, even though I was only wearing a bikini top and mini shorts that practically showed everything.

I smirked as I saw Shikamaru blush, but when I saw that he was clad in only white board shorts and without a shirt, it nearly made me want to drool right there and then.

When Hinata walked into the room, I watched as Gaaras face turned red whilst Hinatas face did so aswell.

I looked around the room for any signs of Kankuro, he wasn't here so I looked over at Gaara and said, "Where's Kankuro?"

"He's going to go pick up Ino and he said he would meet us there anyways" he replied disinterestedly, he was more interested in staring at Hinata who was blushing madly from all of his attention.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing onto Shikamarus arm, We walked together towards my car, I could feel Shikamarus gaze on me the whole time, I looked up into his eyes and saw so much love in there making me grin.

"Hey Shika, do you think I should get a belly piercing?" I asked randomly.

His eyes grew wide, he looked down at my stomach and looked back up at my face but his eyes lingered on my stomach too long to be called 'casual', he smiled while saying, "Sure, why not?"

"Cool, I think I might get it done then" I said before getting into the drivers seat and waiting for him to get into the passengers seat.

Hinata and Gaara followed afterwards, they were too shy to even look at eachother so they kept their gazes towards their windows and looked at the streets before them.

The drive was pretty long but it was fun when you were with your best friends, Along the way I even picked up Tay who was so excited to be going to the beach with us, I parked somewhere close so it wouldn't be a long walk towards the beach, We were just walking down to the beach right now.

I looked around the beach and smiled happily as I watched little kids running around whilst playing with other kids, It was always energetic when you went to the beach.

Every time a guy would wink at me suggestively or pretend to throw something my way just so they could come to me and say hello I would watch Shikamaru get jealous by the second, It made me smile at how much Shikamaru really cared for me so when the next guy came towards me and was about to say something I turned towards Shikamaru and kissed him passionately.

I watched from the corner of my eye as the now disappointed guy walked away with hunched shoulders, I smiled before stepping away from Shikamaru who looked like he was in a daze, Gaara brushed past us while saying, "Do you guys have to do that in public?"

I smirked before retorting playfully, "Just because you are sexually frustrated doesn't mean you can talk to me and Shika about us kissing in public"

Gaaras face went red from embarrasment, he started to walk faster so he could try and get away from us probably.

"Tem...why did you have to say that!" Hinata whined while blushing as she looked on at Gaaras retreating figure.

"It's the truth" I explained with a smirk whilst walking with Shikamaru.

Hinata and Tay were following us from behind, I could hear Tay giggling from all of the attention she was recieving from the guys but I knew that it was actually Hinata they were all whistling at because her face was red from embarrasment.

When we reached the beach I saw Kankuro waving over at us to come over to him and Inos spot, I smiled and waved back, We walked over to them and layed down our stuff.

I looked over at Ino and said warmly, "Hey Ino, haven't seen you in a while"

"Yeah, I've been a bit busy lately but I finally got a break from work so I could come to the beach with you guys" She replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys, Me and Hinata are planning a Raunchy Costume party for Gaaras sweet 16th birthday, you guys have to come!" I squealed happily.

Gaara sighed none the less before turning to Hinata and saying, "Wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure" Hinata squeaked before running over to Gaara and walking with him towards the water with a smile on her face.

"Awww...they're so cute together!" Ino squealed.

"Well what are you guys waiting for, the last one to the water is a rotten egg!" Kankuro laughed while running towards the water with us all racing.

I laughed while running to the water, but something in the back of my head told me that something was going to happen later on, I pushed those thoughts away and just wished that it would be a good day anyways.

**A/N: **Sorry guys but I'm ending the chapter there! But don't worry, I'm having Chapter 10 full of beach drama so yeah, Trust me Chapter 10 will be worth the wait. Also, I need your opinions, do you think my chapters are long enough or too short? I usually only do 2000 words for each chapter + the author notes. Hope you guys liked it (: . I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO BLACKIE because on her birthday i went to the beach :P hahahaha but then I got grounded so yeah. ALSO SUPER SORRY THAT I DIDN'NT GO SCHOOL FOR YOUR B'DAY ! :P


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR NOTE – **Sorry for the late update, hope this chapter is worth waiting for, Half Nakedness involved so like take control of yourselves ;) Review Review Review!

**Chapter 10**

I sighed deeply as I gazed around the campfire Naruto had just made, everyone looked so out of it, Tay was leaning against Kimimaro who was grinning happily, Naruto looked thoughtful as he gazed up at the star filled sky and Shikamaru sat beside me silently as he stared into the never ending flames that brought warmth to our bodies.

_I can't believe myself, this is the second time I let __him__ kiss me, I am such a horrible girlfriend..._ I thought depressively as I remembered the unfortunate events that happened today.

**Flashback**

_I smirked at Naruto who wiggled his eyebrows mischieviously back at me as we watched my little brother Gaara eye Hinata intensely as she splashed around in the water happily._

"_You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked._

"_Operation: Get Gaara and Hinata together!" Naruto agreed as he pressed his fingertips together maliciously._

_I clapped my hands together and laughed out loud at his answer which was indeed correct._

"_Hey Hinata!" I called out and beckoned her over to me and Naruto._

_She swam over to us curiously, probably wondering what we would want with her, I saw from the corner of my eye that Gaara had turned away from us when he saw Hinata making her way over to me, which made me grin in triumph._

_When Hinata stopped in front of me I looked over at Naruto and winked as I said innocently, "Want to play a little game?"_

"_Uh...What game exactly are we going to be playing first?" Hinata replied nervously as she looked between me and Naruto suspiciously._

"_Who can stay underwater the longest, of course" Naruto replied with a sweet smile, but I saw the devilish look in his eyes._

_Hinata contemplated for awhile before saying, "Alright then"_

"_Excellent, lets start now, you go first Hinata" I declared while grinning._

"_Why do I have to go first?" Hinata whined unhappily._

"_Because if I go first, you two will definately not beat me, so I'm letting you guys have a head start" Naruto retorted smugly._

_Hinata rolled her eyes at that and took a big gulp of oxygen and submerged into the warm water, I quickly turned towards Gaara and yelled earnestly, "HELP! I THINK HINATA IS IN TROUBLE!"_

_Naruto pretended to be soothing my 'anxiety', I watched slyly as Gaara dived into the water and swam to Hinatas aid, he quickly lifted her from the water while muttering over and over again, "Please don't die Hinata, Please, I love you"_

_And then he kissed her._

_I watched as Hinata went limp in his arms, he must have thought she had died or something, but she actually just fainted in his arms from his confession, Naruto was the first one to blow our cover as he let out a howl of laughter, Gaara looked at us crossly but it then turned to mortification when he realised we had just tricked him, he blushed before muttering, "I'm taking Hina home"_

_I giggled to myself as I watched him carry Hinatas body towards the car._

"_Where's Gaara going?" Ino asked warily._

"_Taking his beloved home" Naruto stated happily as he skipped towards the shore._

"_Oh okay, Tem, Kank is taking me home so I just wanted to know how you will be making it home?" Ino asked as she looked at me._

"_Oh yeah...Gaara took my car, Kankuro is taking his car so that leaves me with...walking." I sighed before giving a small smile to Ino._

_She smiled back before leaving with Kankuro who slung his arm playfully around her neck as he steered her towards his car._

_I caught sight of Shikamaru lying down on a beach towel, I got out of the water so that I could make my way towards him, I looked down at him with my hands resting on my hips whilst scowling, "Shika..."_

"_Yeah?" he drawled lazily while placing a hand in front of his face to shield the light from his eyes as he stared at me questioningly._

"_I'm bored" I stated._

_He sighed before standing up before me and asking, "What did you wanna do then?"_

_I smirked slyly as I linked my arms around his neck and stepped closer to him. I watched as his eyes widened slightly before wrapping his arms around my waist and tightening his grip so that I was crushed against his chest enticingly._

"_Yes?" Shikamaru implied with a smirk of his own as he leaned down towards my face, so our lips were nearly touching._

_Before I could press my lips onto his into a smouldering kiss, a fist flew past my face connecting with Shikamarus jaw forcefully. I gasped in astonishment as I saw Shikamaru fall to the ground whilst gripping his jaw in pain, I turned to see Sasuke glaring down at Shikamaru heatedly, before he flung himself at Shikamaru with his closed fists, which were now pummeling Shikamaru into the sand, I wanted to scream for help when Shikamarus free leg kicked Sasuke off of him forcefully, Shikamaru got up and made his way towards Sasuke, I wanted so badly to stop him but I knew that Shikamaru needed this moment of strength to show Sasuke that he wouldn't give up without a fight._

_But something made me run towards Shikamaru whilst he was punching and kicking Sasuke on the ground, it just didn't feel right seeing him get hurt like that, So I pulled Shikamaru away from Sasuke and stood between them, I saw hurt and confusion in Shikamarus eyes, but I didn't stop defending Sasuke, "Shika...stop. Let him go"_

_He narrowed his eyes before questioning angrily, "Why are you helping him for?"_

"_I'm not I just think that this fight is pointless, so just leave him alone, ok" I explained calmly, I went to take a step towards Shikamaru when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and turn me around, I spun around so fast that I tripped and fell onto Sasuke who was waiting with his arms open, next thing I knew was his lips on mine, it was a searing kiss with so much passion that I gasped in surprise, I got off him quickly as Shikamaru launched himself at Sasuke once more, I pulled Shikamaru back again and looked at Sasuke, who looked at me knowingly._

"_Get the fuck out of my face, Uchiha! And if you ever touch my girlfriend again I'll kill you!" Shikamaru spat heatedly as he pulled me away from Sasuke, as we were walking back towards a shocked Tay, wary-faced Kimimaro and Naruto who was sitting on the ground looking over at us questioningly, I looked back at Sasuke who stood up and shouted out at me, "Temari, I won't stop trying to win your heart, I'm heaps better than that Lazy Bastard, and you know it!"_

_The look in his eyes was filled with so much determination it made me frown in confusion, why does he feel so strongly about me? I definately need to sort it out with him, I thought as I watched Sasuke storm off towards his car and drive away._

_I looked up at Shikamaru who had been watching me watch Sasuke leave, Sadness lingered in those dark brown eyes I'd come to love, he looked at me in silence before asking, "Will you stay with me tonight, Tem?"_

_I think he asked me to stay the night because he didn't want me running off to Sasuke or because he thought Sasuke would be waiting for me at my house, just to keep Shikamaru happy and so that he would trust me that I'd stay with him, I agreed to staying the night with him only if his mother would allow it._

"_Don't worry about mum, she's at her sisters, I think she just needs some time alone, but right now I need you stay with me" he assured with a small smile, which made me smile._

**End of Flashback**

I snapped out of my self-inflicted flashback of past events, to notice that the sun was now pretty much gone and wouldn't be returning until the following day arrived. It was getting late and we all had school tomorrow, considering that we all jigged school today to go to the beach, so I suggested to everyone that we should all start heading off.

"I'm going to take Tay home now guys, see you tomorrow at school" Kimimaro stated softly without waking the sleeping Tay in his arms before heading off to his vehicle.

I watched them walk away and then turned towards Naruto to ask him a question, "How are you getting home Naruto?"

"Sai is going to come pick me up in a little while" Naruto responded with a dazed look in his sapphire blue eyes.

I nodded with a smile before looking at Shikamaru with a raised eyebrow, enquiring if he wanted to go home now without speaking at all. Shikamaru took my hand in his to pull me up and start making our way towards his house, leaving Naruto behind with the campfire.

As we walked towards his house that was only 4 blocks away, it was a pretty silent walk but then I couldn't stand the silence so I started up the conversation, "Shika? Are you alright"

Shikamaru sighed before bringing my hand that was grasping his up to his lips to kiss my knuckles softly before answering, "I love you so much Temari, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you to someone like that Uchiha"

His words made my heart skip a beat, he was such a romantic that I couldn't help pressing my lips softly against his before snuggling into his body as we walked towards his house, I whispered into his body so that he could hear me, "I love you too Shika, more than you know"

We arrived in no time, Shikamaru walked inside first to turn on some lights and so on, I followed behind him at my own pace, taking my time looking at his beautiful home, looking at all of the photographs inside of frames that were hung up on the wall, they were all cute and brought a smile upon my face.

I looked over at Shikamaru who was reading a note on the fridge, he looked over at me and said, "Mum just left a note explaining some stuff"

I nodded knowingly, before saying slying with a smirk on my face, "Wheres your shower?"

A small blush rose on his face at the thought of my showering in his house, but I watched as he shook his head as though he were getting rid of his perverted thoughts, he took my hand and led me upstairs towards his shower that was connected to his room.

Whilst he was rambling on about how to work his shower, I was stripping down to just my bikini top and bikini bottoms, I smirked at the lust that formed in Shikamarus eyes when he gazed up and down my body with eagerness, I took a step towards him so that we were pressed heavenly together, I heard his intake of breath from him getting slightly aroused at the feel of my half nakedness, which made me smirk lovingly up at his chocolate coloured eyes that were filled with raw lust.

"Shika" I sighed in his ear heatedly as I rand my palms up and down his bare chest that was quite muscly.

"Temari" Shikamaru moaned hoarsely as he placed his arms around my waist, holding me tight against his rock hard body.

"Get out, so that I can take a shower" I stated before laughing at the dejected look on his face as he shook his head and left the bathroom, letting me take me shower in piece. When I finished my shower, I wrapped a towel around my body securely and made my way into his room.

I found Shikamaru laying down on the bed watching TV, I stood there at the door opening only wrapped in a flimsy towel with my hands on my hips waiting for my boyfriend to look at me, I think he knew that I was standing there so he looked over at me and whatever he saw must have been good cause his eyes widened with amazement and I swear his mouth opened in shock.

"I need clothes" I stated evenly whilst looking at him with a smirk.

"What for?" Shikamaru whined childishly before slapping his hands on his face to cover up the blush that was caused from embarrasment at what he had just blurted out unknowingly.

I started laughing at his cute actions of affection, well it was kinda good knowing that he thought I looked good naked. I watched him with a smile on my face as he jumped up to throw me one of his boxers and singlets, which I gladly caught with a smile still plastered on my face.

"I'm going to have my shower now, so you can get changed in here okay" Shikamaru said evenly whilst moving quickly towards the bathroom, but before he closed the door behind him I retorted back playfully, "Don't keep me waiting too long yeah" and with that he closed the door firmly.

I slipped the towel from my body letting it drop to the ground with a thud, I slid on his boxers, luckily they had elastic at the top so it clung to my hips, if it didn't have it, it probably slip off all the time which would be annoying. I put on the dark green singlet that was fit nicely, the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra of sorts didn't affect me in anyway possible.

I layed down on his bed looking nowhere in particular, well that was a lie, his room was quite fascinating, the walls were painted a light green, his bed was comfy, his desk was filled with various sized books, _bookworm much_, I picked up the remote to turn off the TV since there was no point of it being on anyways.

The door to the bathroom opened to reveal a dripping wet Shikamaru who was only clad in a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he looked delicious standing there with his wet long hair framing his face, droplets running down his built chest towards his abdomen which was sadly covered by the towel, I sighed heavenly as I stared at my boyfriends perfect physique, maybe this was what he felt like when he looked at my body.

I watched as he sauntered over towards me with a smirk on his face, _arrogant bastard, _I looked up at him with lustful eyes as he leaned down against my body sensually, his arms held him up as he stared deeply into my eyes before looking down at my lips that were puckered ready for the upcoming make out session, his bare chest was pressed against mine which turned me on greatly, this position was dangerous. He was above me with only a towel to protect him from my adventurous hands, he must have lost his mind.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I'm not going to hold back Tem" he groaned hoarsely as his hand moved to grip my hip tightly, which made me groan slightly.

I didn't bother with his lousy statement, instead I leaned up to press my lips against his with passion, I couldn't help myself, he looked hot and he tasted delicious as though he were my own special midnight treat. The way his tongue was thrusting in my mouth as though he were trying to swallow me whole made me arch my back in pleasure, pressing my chest into his, which caused his grip on my hip to tighten slightly.

I ran my very adventurous hands up and down his bare chest like I did when we were in the bathroom, he must have enjoyed the feel of my hands on his chest because he deepened the kiss hungrily and grinded against me slightly.

I gasped in pleasure at the feel of him grinding against my clothed core, even though I broke our passionate kiss, his lips didnt stop tasting my body, he sucked lovingly down my neck, leaving love bites here and there ; not that I minded. I couldn't help myself when I let a moan to let him know that he was pleasuring me exceptionally well.

I was quite shocked at Shikamarus forwardness when the hand that was gripping my hip slid up my top to rub the bottom of my breasts, it felt wonderfuly, I was lost in this intense pleasure that was caused from his mouth and hand, the feel of his lips against my collar bone was delightful but the hand that was massaging my breasts sensually did wonders to my body.

I was the one thrusting my hips up now in search for friction, it was amazing the way he could make me feel, I must say that he is getting pretty handsy with me lately, this is probably the second time he has ever made me feel like this.

I pressed my lips against his roughly whilst grabbing the hand that was fondling my breasts so that I could pull it away from my breasts, I broke the kiss, which left us both in a ragged state of breathing, I looked into his eyes that were filled with not only lust but love, which made me kiss his forehead and whisper softly, "mm...maybe we can finish this another night babe"

I got under the covers with a small smile on my face as Shikamaru got up from the bed to go slip on some boxers, he got under the covers with me and I snuggled into his body as he put his arm around my body to keep me against him.

We layed there just staring at eachother with contentment, both pleased with how the night turned out even though it didn't far it still felt amazing. I placed my hand on his shoulder before whispering, "I love you with all my heart"

Shikamaru pressed his lips against mine softly before whispering back against my swollen lips, "As do I" and with that he closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

I watched him fall asleep with a smile of my own, before I fell into a deep sleep beside my boyfriend, my last thought wasn't about my boyfriend like it should have been, it was about Sasuke.

_I'll talk to Sasuke tomorrow about this Situation._

**AUTHOR NOTE : **so what did you guys think ? I didn't really want to write a lemon, because it didn't feel like the right time haha, that was like the first time I've ever written something that contained anything sexual in it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because you've all been waiting so long. REVIEW ? oh & the next chapter will probably take me a while. Thank you all soo soo soo much !


End file.
